What Are You Waiting For?
by airzy7
Summary: Brochel!AU. When Brody shows up at Rachel's house unannounced he catches her in a matching sports bra and yoga shorts, he can't help himself. Smut warning.


**Chapter One **

Rachel couldn't understand why it was so hard. Doing handstands should be easy considering her height, and weight for that matter, but no, handstands are something on her small list of things she has attempted, and well – failed.

She had tried against the wall, which was harder, and had tried in the middle of the room; making sure to pile up pillows for when she was guaranteed to fall. Maybe she just wasn't a nimble person, but proving she had taken gymnastics as a child, she should be able to do this.

Huffing she held her hands to her hips,

"Once more" she told herself, nodding to reinforce it.

Weirdly enough, the next time she tried, it actually worked. That would have been for if there wasn't a loud knock on the door, throwing her off balance. Fortunately the piled up pillows and beanbags broke her fall, but her hand caught on the sharp edge of the coffee table; making a deep, red cut on her hand.

She walked over to the door, her injured hand clasped behind her back, really hoping it was somebody worth injuring herself for.

Fortunately opening the door she was graced with the view of Brody Weston, her close friend and current crush. She grinned as he did the same,

"Brody" she smiled, raising her hand to move her fringe stuck to her forehead by the light sheen of sweat covering her body.

He looked in awe at her, he'd never seen Rachel as sexy as she was now. Her sweat sticking her silky brown hair to her forehead, her eyes shimmering and teeth shining as a result of Brody staring at her. Her pink sports bra where her boobs fit snug into the thin material, and he was sure he could see a nipple beginning to pebble underneath his stare. Brody wondered if his leering was turning Rachel on as much as she was turning him on.

Blue eyes skimming over her flat stomach, and that's what Brody loved; that she wasn't awfully skinny and starving herself like most of the girls at NYADA whom tried to get his attention. There was only one girl who had caught his eye, so much so that his cock hardened underneath her watch.

The last thing he saw was her matching pink yoga shorts, they could be seen as second skin; they were so tight, causing Brody to see her V and he had to snap his eyes back to hers before he began to drool at the sight of her, or even push her against the wall and fuck her senseless.

Brody wet his lips, turning his attention to her face…. With her luscious lips and sparkled eyes, damn, he had it bad.

"Hey" he swallowed thickly, "did I interrupt you?'

She shook her head in amusement,

"I was just doing a handstand… well… attempting to atleast"

Brody nodded in realization, trying to tear his eyes away from her boobs before he got caught.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, her eyes hopeful and actions short from childish and cute, but god, she was hot.

She stepped back, ushering him inside where there were three beanbags: red, blue, and a purple one lying near the couch. The sun settled in the back of the room, illuminating it with natural light.

Brody closed the door behind him, watching her hips sway as she walked away from him, his eyes watching her ass before he caught a glimpse of her palm, red and cut.

His brow crinkled,

"What happened?" he asked, genuinely worried about her hand. She turned around, raising a brow before he clarified, "Your hand"

Rachel chuckled lightly, sitting down slowly onto the couch and gesturing for him to sit beside her.

She watched as he stepped over the beanbags,

"Well, actually, I was trying to do a handstand" she gestured to Brody, "an then you knocked on the door. The door put me off balance and I fell back, my hand scraped on the coffee table. Its no big deal really" she shrugged.

Brody had to atleast chuckle for the fact that she was trying to act tough infront of him, because judging by the coarse wood of the table it would have hurt like hell.

He grinned,

"Do you need me to make it better?" he offered.

Rachel looked at her hand, turning it over to see her palm before turning back to Brody,

"But it didn't hurt"

Brody shook his head in amusement,

"C'mon" he nudged her with his elbow lightly, "I was the one who caused it… so I should help fix it"

"If you insist" she smiled eagerly up at Brody, making him more confident about doing what he was about to do.

He smiled back, taking the back of her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it gently. There was a small whimper from Rachel, which could be easily mistaken for it turning her on, but this one sounded different; and Brody could tell she was _actually _hurt.

Brody let go of her hand, watching her pull it back into her lap. He noticed the blush reddening on her cheeks, and all he could do was smile that he could make her feel this way.

He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. It was gentle and slow, just like she had wanted, sending chills all over her body, but making her skin hot to touch.

"All better" he purred against her skin.

The urge Rachel had to turn her head and catch his lips in a searing kiss had great power, she was definitely turned on, since she could feel the crotch of his jeans pulse against her leg.

It made her heart stop and her eyes roll into the back of her head, and made her wonder how one person, and one feeling could be so erotic.

Her head slowly chanted "keep going" over and over, because she was convinced with every touch he gave her she would get wetter and wetter, that was the kind of effect Brody Weston had on her; and it was glorious.

He pulled away slowly and Rachel could still feel his hot breath down her neck, and there was a second where she thought maybe just ditch the handstands and kiss him, but something stronger told her not to, to let him make the first move.

Rachel smiled nervously at him, the tingles in her body still new and spreading, so she had to ask him to do something; put him in the position to kiss her.

"Can you help me do a handstand Brody?" she purred, leaning into his body and speaking slow, trying to make it sensual.

Brody raised his eyebrows, a confused chuckle leaving his mouth,

"You want to keep doing it after you've hurt yourself"

"Nobody got good at anything by giving up" she replied simply.

He slapped his thighs,

"Alright, lets go" he smiled.

Saying that he wasn't worried about her when she was elevated into the air by her hands was an understatement. He would always be worried about her, no matter the circumstances and it didn't matter whether he had a reason to be or not.

He stood beside her, holding her legs as she supported her body weight upside down.

Brody sighed,

"I'm still worried Rach,"

Rachel laughed,

"I'm fine"

It wasn't long after that when she fell. Brody wasn't sure whether it happened by pure coincidence, or whether she planned for it to happen, but he really didn't care.

He managed to catch her, holding her close against his chest and fast-beating heart. Brody fell back onto the beanbags, cradling her with his arms, her delicate hands on his detailed physique. He could feel her heart beat fast against his and the warmth both bodies provided.

Brody smiled down at her, playing with her fingers on one hand.

Lying against Brody was intoxicating, he smelt amazing and everything he did was gentle and soft, he had always been a very sweet boy. The temptation to kiss him was extremely difficult. With the added fact that she could feel his hard cock against her leg; driving her body crazy.

Rachel laughed nervously,

"Brody" she breathed.

He didn't speak. Only his nose touching hers as he gave her an Eskimo kiss, slow and sensual, gentle and sweet. There was nowhere Rachel would rather be than in the arms of the person she loved, as a friend, as a hopeful boyfriend. The heat was hard to take, but the way he looked at her, god, the way he looked at her was incredible.

"I-Uh" she stuttered, watching as Brody's face became increasingly closer to hers, his mouth kissing the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

Brody grinned,

"You're so cute"

He swiped a strand of hair from her fringe across her forehead, exposing her chocolate brown eyes. Brody's hand lingered on her temple, smiling down at her as she laughed nervously,

"What?" she asked, her voice low.

He opened his mouth before hesitating and closing it back up, his hand wrapped around her body; connecting with her hip. Brody leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, hearing a quiet moan of surprise before she relaxed into it.

Rachel's lips were soft, very soft. The subtle flavor of cherry coating her lips. He could feel her long eyelashes flutter against his cheek, and her body getting hotter as they kissed for longer.

Once broken apart Brody rested his forehead against the sweaty skin of her forehead, smiling at her confused and surprised expression on her face from the kiss, and judging by the wetness on his leg, he _knew _she wanted it.

Brody wet his lips before asking softly,

"You're so beautiful… can, can I?"

Rachel just nodded her head, unknown to what Brody wanted to do with her, but Rachel knew whatever it was that she wanted it, and would love it.

Brody pressed their lips together again, catching her off guard; causing her to inhale sharply. His tongue poked out, licking her bottom lip slowly, the cherry lip gloss being transferred to his mouth. She whimpered when he stuck his tongue into her mouth.

Her hands ran up and down the nape of his neck, pushing her tongue into his mouth when deciding to play dirty, hoping for it to lead to what she really, _really _wanted from him.

Their tongues moved in tandem, her legs separating to accommodate Brody's thighs before rubbing herself roughly against his pronounced cock, hearing him moan into her mouth.

Brody broke the kiss again, his thumb ducking underneath the waistband of her yoga shorts, brushing over her hipbone, his other hand cupping her firm ass.

"Oh" he growled, "Are we getting naughty now?"

Rachel shrugged,

"I don't know. Would you like to?"

His hand lifted, whipping down to spank her ass hard; a squeal eliciting from her mouth. Brody smirked, hand moving from her ass to her pert boobs; cupping one roughly.

Rachel's arms wrapped around Brody's neck, her body completely lying over Brody's she began to nuzzle his neck.

Those nuzzles turned quickly into kisses; soft and hard, small and opened mouth and using her teeth to bite the tanned skin. If she loved kissing him, she couldn't help to imagine what further intimacy would feel like.

Brody chuckled, leaning away from her as he sat up; lifting her up with him. A giggle leaving her lips as he caressed the side of her stomach.

"Can I take this off? He asked, his voice hoarse.

Rachel nodded eagerly, slipping her arms out of the tight, pink, sports bra and throwing it over her head. Smiling sheepishly as she noticed him eying her boobs in the skimpy, laced bra.

Her legs tucked underneath her body she leaned forward, her hands slowly popping the button on his jeans. As she saw the top of his Calvin Klein briefs, her thumb slowly grazed over the thick vein coming from underneath his underwear, then his indented V lines.

She felt his cock harden underneath her touch. Rachel looked up to his eyes, then back down to his crotch, making sure it was okay. He gave a nod in verification before she unzipped his denim clothing.

Once unzipped she ghosted the palm of her hand over his sensitive head, it wasn't a minute later when Brody pounced on her, pushing her onto her back roughly and pinning her arms above her head.

She laughed nervously, biting her lip; containing her words. He kissed down her neck, across her clavicle, and ending on her hardened nipple, biting it over her bra.

Rachel squealed, her hips bucking up and against Brody's. His teeth released her taut nipple, kissing down her chest, caressing the tanned skin with his hand. Brody's fingers hooked around her yoga shorts, his tongue licking the inside of her belly button; causing her to squirm underneath him.

The smell of her arousal was driving Brody crazy as his nose got closer, taking a whiff of her scent before moaning, his thumb brushing over her clit.

"You're so wet" his voice hoarse.

As he moved down lower he peeled her yoga shorts off, throwing them over his shoulder; leaving her in a matching pair of white lacey panties and bra set. He licked his lips, moving back up and kissing her roughly.

Not like earlier this kiss was hard, tongues, teeth and when Rachel bit his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled at it, he was gone.

Everything moved so fast, her sucking at his lip and biting his neck, his thumb brushing over the underside of her breast. His mouth caught her constant moans as he ground his hips into hers.

Her moans and squeals filled the empty apartment as she rolled her hips with his, his hard, clad cock scraping over her covered, aching pussy. Brody stopped grinding into her, pinching her nipple; her hips bucking into his, coming close to an orgasm.

"I'm close" she breathed.

Brody rocked his hips against hers, nipping at her neck and pinching a nipple; wanting this orgasm from her to be the hardest she'd ever came.

The build up was the worst part about it. All she wanted was it to come out, without all the waiting and teasing, but it wasn't soon after Brody's actions that moved in tandem caused her to reach her climax.

Rachel's toes curled, teeth biting down on her own lip hard enough to cause bleeding. Her stomach coiled as she felt the rush go through her, letting out an ear-piercing squeal, so, _so _loud.

Once down from her high, he took her into his arms, holding her close to his chest. One of Brody's hand placed on her ass, and the other around her stomach, his fingers raked through her knotted hair.

He smiled, his voice still low,

"You okay?" he asked, slightly worried about how hard she had just came.

She ran her fingers down his chest, nodding in confirmation,

"I know… I've never came that hard before."

Brody smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead, looking down to her panty clad crotch, his cock throbbing at the sight of her cum dripping down the inside of her thighs.

Rachel turned her head, obvious to Brody's interest over her wet thighs, still in post haze. She turned her head, checking her phone and the text she had received earlier, but unable to answer because of Brody's mauling of her neck.

_Kurt: Hey Rach, I'll be home in about ten minutes, I bought food too. x_

Her head lifted from the screen, realizing it had been sent seven minutes ago, so according to the time he would be home in three minutes. Rachel was sadly aware of how long she had before Brody had to leave, or stay, but no more intimacy when Kurt was around, so when she saw Brody positioned with his head between her legs, the erotic feeling wasn't the first thing she thought of.

"Babe, Kurt'll be home in a couple of minutes…" she sighed, but the grin remained on his face.

Brody shrugged,

"I can be quick" he smirked, moving his head further between her legs.

Rachel's hands gripped to his short hair, preparing to pull roughly.

The smell of Rachel's cum was very strong, and tantalizing to Brody. He began to pull down her panties, but was stopped by Rachel,

"No you can't" she protested, "Kurt will be home in a minute, and call me old fashion, but, I don't want the first thing he sees when he walks in to be my vagina, okay?"

Brody nodded once, scrunching up his face afterwards,

"But what If I can get them back on?"

Rachel pouted, cupping his face with one hand,

"Please, Brody, just do whatever you want, but keep my panties on"

Brody nodded once again,

"For you" he kissed her panty-covered crotch.

Brody moved his head back, turning it to the side and giving a strong lick down the inside of her thigh, collecting her glorious cum on his tongue before retracting it back into his mouth and savoring the taste.

"You taste incredible" he remarked, groaning at the flavor on his tongue.

Rachel had a somewhat proud look on her face, clearly satisfied that she tasted 'incredible' in Brody's words.

A mix of kitten licks, firm licks and bites up the inside of her thigh, shocks going through her veins and moans filling the room as he pleasured her.

Once his head popped back up Rachel giggled, amused by Brody's appearance. Her cum covered the tip of his nose, and he was either completely oblivious to her juices on his skin, or he wanted it there, she was fine with either; because she wasn't going to tell him.

His head moved back down to her pussy, sucking roughly on her clit; over the top of her panties.

Rachel began to pant,

"Brody – _uh! _– I don't want to –" she moaned, "I don't need to _– oh! – _Cum again"

She pulled at his scalp, bucking her hips against his mouth continuously. The intense feeling, and Rachel couldn't believe she was going through it again in less than ten minutes. This is what Brody did to her.

"I don't believe that for a second honey" he husked, pulling the waistband of her panties to stick his tongue in.

Rachel moaned loudly, her body tensing and eyes closing as she just enjoyed the feel of his tongue, it seemed to reach every part of her already sensitive pussy. And especially since he had called her 'honey', something guys called their girlfriends, and not while they were eating them out, but it turned her on even more.

His rough tongue slid through her warm, slick folds, covering every space of her pussy. Brody's nose bumped against her clit, coating the tip with more of her juice.

Tongue fluttering in and out of her pussy at a fast rate, licking up every drop like he had gone through a drought, starving for her cum.

"Nnnggghh" she moaned, clamping her eyes shut as she knew an orgasm was ready to come.

Brody chuckled against her pussy lips, sending a vibration through her body and just adding to the indescribable sensation.

Rachel's hands threaded into his hair, pulling at it roughly as she cantered her hips, causing his tongue to go deeper and quicker into her channel. Her hips elevated off the ground as she met him with every thrust of his tongue.

"Brody, god Brody. Don't fucking stop, don't you dare fucking stop, oh"

He stopped, reluctantly lifting his head,

"You're so sexy when you curse, even sexier than usual"

Rachel smirked, tugging at his hair and guiding him back to her pussy so he could continue his work.

Brody got back to cleaning her pussy, not wasting a drop of her precious cum. His licks were faster, and hungrier, making Rachel buck her hips into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, keep going, don't you dare fucking stop until I say so, okay?"

He smirked, thinking about how sexy she was when she swore, especially now that she was demanding things, he'd never seen this side of her before, and it turned him on so much; he'd have to keep a mental note of this for nights when they're alone.

Brody groaned,

"Fuck you're sexy"

He sucked hard on her clit, pulling it into his mouth. Rachel's hands gripped to his hair, pulling roughly and humping his tongue,

"Oh yeah, - _oh! Oh! Oh! _– Keep going - you're such a naughty boy - go on; drink me, lick me clean"

Rachel moaned, wrapping her legs around his neck; drawing his head in closer to her channel, pushing his head in deeper with her hands. Her hips rocked against his tongue.

Her toes curled, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she let a loud moan free her mouth, her stomach coiling.

Rachel squealed, her voice going through the apartment as she reached her much-needed orgasm. Her fingernails scraped down his muscled back as she spilled into his mouth. Some dribbling down his chin as he attempted to swallow it all, but when Rachel came hard, she _really _came hard.

He felt her heartbeat steady as she opened her eyes, watching as he licked his lips seductively, savoring the taste.

Brody layed her back down, his body hovering above her, trying not to crush her petite body. He lightly caressed her side,

"You okay now sweetheart? You came so hard before" he chuckled softly.

Rachel giggled,

"A-huh. That's the kind of thing you do to me Brody, and I'll be ready to do it all again" she looked him in the eye, adding sternly, "in a _minute_"

Brody grinned, snaking an arm between her back and the floor, dipping down to kiss her roughly, letting the taste of her cum transfer into her mouth. Once breaking the kiss he rested their heads together,

"Are you stretched enough?" he asked, his cock aching against the zipper of his jeans, it throbbed to the thought of fucking her.

Rachel moaned at his words,

"Yes" she drawled, leaning up to kiss him as her hands raked down his abs, beginning to pull his cock out of his Calvin Klein briefs.

That would have happened if they didn't hear the door begin to open. Brody jumped off Rachel's body, zipping his jeans back up and looking to Rachel who was sitting in her white, lacey lingerie.

Rachel gave Brody an apologetic look as Kurt walked into the door, luckily his eyes were on the food he had brought home,

"Sorry Rachel, there was a huge line"

As Kurt's eyes raised his head cocked to the side,

"Oh, hello?"

Rachel leaned forward, pressing her hand to Brody's arm,

"This is Brody" she replied, awkwardly sitting infront of her best friend in lacy lingerie, which made her believe that Kurt knew what happened, and that was scary.

Brody lifted his hand, giving a small wave,

"Hi"

Brody and Rachel sat in silence, while Kurt stood near the door with his food, eying Brody too much than Rachel liked, she wouldn't admit that she was a little bit jealous, even if Brody hadn't said anything remotely sexual to Kurt.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear,

"I think I'm gonna leave."

While Brody spoke in Rachel's ear she looked at Kurt, then looked back to Brody,

"I think you should, c'mon, I'll walk you out"

They both stood up, Rachel walking behind Brody with their hands intertwined. He stopped by the couch, picking up his sweatshirt and raglan, and passing the navy blue and grey material raglan to Rachel.

"I'm not sure if Kurt has seen you this… exposed. I myself, would like to see even more of you and your body, but I don't know how much he appreciates it, so wear this"

Rachel slipped it over her head, it ended higher up her thigh and hung lose over her frame, and Rachel couldn't help but feel like the girlfriend, and not the friend he'd had sexual relations with.

Brody pulled the sweatshirt on, slightly worried about the way Kurt looked at him, but he would never act on anything Kurt did; Rachel was the most amazing and magnificent thing he'd ever had in his life, he would never let her go.

She walked him to the door, holding his hand before standing in the place Kurt was prior to being before he moved over to the table; his food getting cold. Rachel wrapped one arm around his neck, standing on tippy toes to give him a tight hug as his hands placed on the small of her back.

He pecked her on the lips,

"I don't know what you're doing later, but maybe I could call you, or text you and we can fix my problem" he smirked.

Rachel nuzzled the base of his neck,

"Or I could FaceTime you?" she suggested seductively, pulling back from his neck.

Brody grinned, their foreheads pressing together,

"I'd love to see your hot body again sweetheart, just let me get home?"

She kissed him again,

"Of course. And I love when you call me that"

He nodded his head in realization,

"I'll do it more often, _sweetheart_. But I gotta go"

Brody kissed her roughly, which didn't do well for either of them.

Rachel waited at the door, waving goodbye to him and blowing him kisses as he walked away.

Once he was out of sight Rachel closed the door, clasping her hands behind her back and skipping happily over to Kurt who snorted at her behavior.

"So, what do you think of him?" she said in excitement.

Kurt turned to her,

"He's nice. Charming. But you guys fucked, didn't you?"

She bit her lip, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile. Kurt didn't need to know more.

"You did!" he exclaimed, "I don't want to know anymore"

So maybe they didn't have sex, they were going to, but Kurt _had _to come in at the most inconvenient time. However, Brody had caused her to orgasm twice, and, god, Brody was just the most incredible boy she had ever met.

He had this kind of effect on her, he could make her cum whenever he wanted her to, but he could also make her heart swell with affection from all the names she got called from him, and she loved it.

Maybe it didn't sound like the most romantic thing, but as Rachel lay on her bed, wearing Brody's t-shirt that smelled exactly like him all she could do was sigh happily. Her core still ached from her two orgasms, but still ached for his cock, for him.

She spent time thinking of all the erotic fantasies she could play out with Brody, so many different ways he could pleasure her. And when the sound of her FaceTime went off, her heart began to beat faster as she answered the call. Rachel had no idea what to expect, but just hoped both cameras were clear so they could see each other in full detail.


End file.
